Et møde i mørket
by afterthebattle
Summary: Sansa Stark møder en beruset Sandor Clegane på sin vej ud af gudelunden. Sansan. Kompatibel med canon.


_Jeg var nødt til at skrive denne fic efter at have læst de første to bind i George RR Martins "En sang om is og ild"-serie (som jeg anbefaler til alle, der kan lide mere brutal fantasy). Min yndlingskarakter er Sansa, og jeg er virkelig fascineret af hendes forhold til Sandor Clegane, aka "Hunden". Så selvfølgelig kunne jeg ikke lade være med at lege lidt med begge karakterer i denne historie. _

* * *

Sansa rejste sig fra jorden. Græsset havde lavet fugtige pletter på hendes kjole, og hun mærkede stoffet klistre vådt til sine knæ. Ser Dontos havde ikke mødt hende i gudelunden her til aften. Hun var blot kommet herned for at bede. For Robb, sin mor, Bran, Rickon, Arya og alle de andre, der stod hendes hjerte nært. Hun håbede inderligt, at hendes bønner ville bringe dem styrke til at komme igennem den hårde tid.

_Er der mon nogen, der beder for mig? _spekulerede hun, mens hun strøg hånden over hjertetræets kølige stamme. Der stod et lignende træ på Vinterborg. Gad vide om Bran og Rickon sommetider lagde sig på knæ foran det og rettede deres tanker mod hende.

Hun vendte sig bort fra træet og gik mod gudelundens udgang. Hendes skridt var lette mod det bløde underlag. Lugten af blade og jord fyldte hendes næsebor. Den mindede hende om hendes hjem; om de store skove i nord. Hun havde aldrig vandret alene gennem den vilde natur. Det havde altid været hendes søster, der havde smurt hænderne ind i mudder og pisket sit ansigt til blods på svirpende grene. På trods af dette havde Sansa altid fornemmet naturen omkring sig. Savnet efter de dunkle skove mærkede hun tydeligt nu, hvor hendes dagligdag var omkranset af nådesløse sten.

Da hun nåede udkanten af gudelunden, opfattede hun, hvordan noget rørte på sig i skyggerne. Hun holdt vejret. Var Ser Dontos alligevel dukket op? Men det gik snart op for hende, at skikkelsen, hvis kontur tegnede sig i den ulmende sorthed, var al for stor til at være hendes Florian. Hendes hjerte begyndte at hamre panisk. Med hastige skridt passerede hun personen, men kom i sin skræmte tilstand til at snuble over sine egne fødder. En arm så ubøjelig som jern greb hende om livet, før hun kunne nå at falde, og pludselig blev hun trukket baglæns.

Hun var lige ved at skrige, men en ru hånd lagde sig over hendes mund. Og så vidste hun det: Joffrey havde sendt én af sine mænd for at dræbe hende. Eller måske var det dronningen, der havde befalet det. Uanset hvad, var det forkert. De kunne ikke dræbe hende her. Ikke i gudelunden. De gamle guder ville hade dem for evigt for at udgyde blod på sådan et helligt sted. Men ingen i Kongshavn respekterede de gamle guder, tænkte hun og mærkede varme tårer pible frem i øjenkrogen.

Det måtte ikke være forbi på den her måde.

Sansa var nødt til at undslippe. Med rystende hænder greb hun om den skarpe hårnål, der holdt hendes frisure på plads. Hendes svedige fingre klemte om det spidse stykke metal i nogle korte sekunder, hvorefter hun rev det fine smykke fri. Tunge, røde lokker dansede krigerisk omkring hendes ansigt, da hun med en huggende bevægelse stødte nålen mod sin angribers bryst, men en stærk hånd lukkede sig om hendes håndled og standsede hende. Hun mærkede barket hud skurre mod sin egen. Desperat fægtede hun med armene, uden anden tanke end at hun måtte væk herfra, men den ukendte holdt hende fast.

Så hørte hun en hæs latter runge gennem luften. Øjeblikkeligt var hun klar over, hvem det var.

"Træk bare kløerne til dig, lille fugl. Du kan alligevel ikke skade mig."

En underlig fornemmelse af lettelse skyllede gennem hende. Det var Hunden. Han ville ikke gøre hende ondt. Sansa følte sig pludselig dum og skammede sig over, at hun ikke havde genkendt ham tidligere. Hun slap hårnålen, og den lille metalgenstand landede i græsset uden en lyd.

Faklerne langs kanten af gudelunden afslørede nu Sandor Cleganes tilstedeværelse. Langsomt lod hun blikket løbe over den store mand. Kongegardens snehvide kappe faldt ned over hans hærdede våbenfrakke. Klædestykket var fastgjort med en juvelbesat broche, der glimtede i ilden. De bløde folder af uld hvilede mod den tunge brystplade. Sansa huskede, hvordan han havde dækket hende med kappen, dengang Joffrey havde fået ser Boros til at slå hende på grund af Robbs vundne slag. Aldrig havde hun mærket en stof, der var så blødt, og alligevel virkede så stærkt. Kappen havde indhyllet hende som et skjold.

Hun ventede et stykke tid, samlede mod til sig, før hun så op. Det virkede til, at Sandor Clegane opfattede hendes tøven, for hun hørte ham fnyse. Hendes øjne flakkede en smule, mens hun kæmpede for ikke at se væk fra hans forbrændte ansigt. Det rykkede i hans mund, og det røde, arrede kød blev stramt. Hun var ikke sikker på, om det var et smil eller en hånlig grimasse.

"Så du har tænkt dig at se på mig i dag, hmm? Det glæder mig. Fortæl mig, hvad du laver på det her sted her til aften, lille fugl."

"Jeg bad," sagde hun hurtigt. "For Joffreys sejr."

"De toner har du fløjtet før. Og du bliver bedre og bedre til at pippe den rigtige melodi. Sig mig, elsker du virkelig din konge så højt? En konge, der får sine mænd til at tæske dig som straf for din brors sejr?"

I nogle få, vanvittige sekunder overvejede hun faktisk at fortælle ham sandheden. At hun hadede Joffrey. At hun ønskede, at han skulle dø. At hun drømte om at se _hans_ hoved på en stage som betaling for hendes fars. Men så pressede hun læberne sammen til en hvid, blodløs streg. Skyggerne sladrer, vidste hun, og gudelunden var fuld af sorte, forvredne huller, hvor folk kunne stå på lur for at lytte.

"Jeg elsker Joffrey af hele mit hjerte," sagde hun lavt. "Min bror er en forræder."

Hunden udstødte en gøende latter. "Åh, spar mig." Han tog fat om hendes hage og holdt hende fast. Hun krympede sig, da de tykke negle borede sig ind i hendes hud. "Hvis dine øjne løj lige så godt som din mund, så ville jeg måske tro dig. Men jeg kan se sandheden lyse ud af dit blik, lille fugl. Den fortæller mig, at du hader kongen og beder for hans endeligt." Han holdt en lille pause. "Og at du er skrækslagen lige nu."

Sansa turde ikke røre sig. Hun stirrede ind i de vrede, grå øjne, der skinnede under de tykke bryn. Endnu en trækning løb over den forbrændte del af Hundens ansigt, og hun så den sprækkede hud dirre og skabe våde fordybninger. Et hvidt glimt af knogler viste sig. Han slap taget i hendes kæbe og lod hånden glide ned og hvile på hendes hals, hvor hans tommelfinger lagde sig til rette mod pulsåren og fornemmede den vilde rytme.

"Jeg gør dig bange," mumlede han og lænede sig tættere på. Blanke, sorte hårstrå i klæbede til hans ansigt og glimtede i skæret fra faklerne. En sur og krydret lugt strømmede ud af hans mund og slog imod hende. "Ikke sandt?"

Hun nikkede og var endnu engang lige ved at græde. Han betragtede hende med et underligt blik. Langsomt fjernede han hånden fra hendes hals; bøjede hver finger væk fra hendes hud med en stiv bevægelse, som om det voldte ham smerte. Han rystede på hovedet.

"Pokker tage al den vin."

Sansa sagde stadig ikke noget. Hunden drejede hovedet og så sig omkring.

"Der er noget uvelkomment ved et sted som det her," sagde han og kneb øjnene sammen. "Det er, som om man bliver betragtet af skjulte øjne." Sansa fór sammen, da en skrattende latter steg op fra hans hals. "Fanden tage det pis. Det må være vinen, der gør mig indbildsk. Det satans sprøjt er ikke godt for noget som helst. Andet end at glemme, selvfølgelig. Du burde prøve det en dag."

Sansa havde smagt vin før. Joffrey havde tilbudt hende det, dengang på Vinterborg, og hun havde drukket det, for at være høflig. Men hun havde ikke brudt sig om det. Det havde fået hende til at føle sig svimmel og utilpas. Lige nu følte hun sig også svimmel. Hunden så på hende og hævede et svedent øjenbryn.

"Nå, jeg må hellere se at komme tilbage, lille fugl, og det samme gælder dig. Flyv tilbage til dit gemak."

Han vendte sig bort og begyndte at gå. Lyset fra flammerne slikkede mod det blanke metal, der dækkede hans arme, og et kortvarigt øjeblik blev Sansa blændet. Snart var han forsvundet hen ad den lange gang. Sansa stod tilbage og prøvede at lade være med at ryste. Hun kunne stadig mærke aftrykket fra hans enorme hånd mod sin hals. Usikkert strøg hun fingerspidserne over det. Varmen flimrede forvirret i hendes blod og steg op i hendes kinder. Hun så ned i græsset i nogle lange sekunder.

Så gik hun tilbage til sit sovekammer.


End file.
